


Everyone's Got a Dark Side

by livefastbemischevious



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people see Liam James Payne they just see some innocent guy that is there for his best friends for when they get completely wasted or heading to their birthday parties. What people don’t know is his other side. When he isn’t with his friends who is he with. He doesn’t tell anybody about his where-bouts. Even the paparazzi don’t know where he is. So where is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            “Liam, mate, we have an interview in 15 minutes” I heard Louis say.

            “Alight, I’ll be out soon…just don’t leave.” I say. I was running behind today because I got in late last night from having a hammering night.

            I decided after our concert last night to go out. I had to wait for the boys to be asleep and go to a club that a lot of people didn’t know about, but was still as buzzin’. As soon as I found the right club I went in. I didn’t even get recognized by any fans which was fine with me because honestly they were annoying. Always having these stupid ships with me and my best mates, some of them being taken out of proportion of us having actual sexual relations with each other. I hated it. It was so stupid.

            According to them I was the innocent one that didn’t have fun, but in reality I was the one that was pulling all the pranks I was the one that was behind everything that goes on. Louis likes to pull little pranks, but the big ones were mine.

            See nobody knows about my badass side. They just assume me of being innocent.  Well they were so wrong.

            I finished getting ready for the interview. I wore the usual plaid shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans, and converses. I hated wearing this clothing. I really did. I had to wear something like this for every interview and then on tour. I prefer wearing cutoffs, ripped jeans and an old pair of Converse, they are much more comfortable.

            “Hey, sorry I was late just finishing getting ready.” I tell the lads as I jumped into the car.

            “It’s no biggie; we understand it was a late night last night, so it’s cool.” Zayn says

            “Yeah, we are just running a little behind but not much.” Harry pipes in coolly.

            “Okay good…I was a bit worried that we were running behind a lot.” I say worried.

            I really didn’t care if we were running behind or not. I really didn’t want to do this interview I mean it’s the same damn questions all the time. Asking me about my break-up with Danielle or about Leona it was all the same. Damn interviews they are so annoying.

            “So Liam, have you talked to Danielle lately?” The interviewer asked.

            No, I really don’t care about her not after she cheated on me. “Ummm…yeah…she is doing well. She is busy with the X Factor tour right now so we haven’t talked much, but, yeah she is doing well.”

            Me and Danielle broke up a couple months ago when I found out she cheated on me with one of the male dancers on the tour with her. I haven’t been able to forgive her for it since. I was hurt but then again I was thinking about breaking up with her anyways so I can go out more.

            The interview went on and I answered every damn question as honest as management wanted me to even the ones about Leona and I dating. I really didn’t want to be tied down to anyone. I wanted to go and have fun without anyone knowing about it. I liked to be mysterious. Kinda like Zayn, he was the “mysterious” one of the group always going M.I.A. and not showing up for events that the band should have been at like Louis’ Football match in October or Niall’s Golf Charity on Niall’s birthday or even Harry’s 19th birthday. I showed up just so they wouldn’t assume but I hated going to them.

            Believe me when I say I love those 4 guys but I like to live my separate life. The life of drinking, sex, fire, and partying that is the life I love to live. Being with the guys when I need to be isn’t so bad. They just assume I am the innocent one. Until Louis started to ask me where I have been going at night, I would just lie and say I was going on a walk or I needed to clear my head. He would always try to invite himself but I told him to get back to sleep and that I’ll be fine.

            God finally the interview is over! Thought it would never end.

            “Alright boys, hopefully to see you soon!” She said in a peppy annoying voice that Danielle always used when she was extremely happy.

            “Bye, hope to see you soon!” We all squeaked out.

            “So now that is done, what’s next?” Harry asked.

            “You guys are free for the day. The other interviewers had to cancel because they had other important news that came up.” Paul responded.

            “Oh thank god!” I say and little too loud.

            “Liam, I thought you like interviews?” Paul asked.

            “I do I just like that we have the rest of the day off.” I lied.

            “Okay” Paul replied.

            “Mate, do you want to go do something like paintball or go to the toy store?” Zayn asks.

            “Nah, it’s okay I just kinda want to rest back at the hotel, but you guys go on ahead and have fun.” I say to Zayn.

            “Okay mate! Lads let’s get going. I want to go paintballing.” Zayn yells at the rest of them.

            I see them jump into the car and head to go paintballing. I hail a cab and gave him the address of the hotel. The cab driver takes me to the hotel and I hand him a roll of money for the ride and to say nothing that I rode in his cab.

            I run though the crowd of girls that are there and up to my room. Thank god it’s so nice to finally breathe from everything. Now what to wear for tonight I need to get out and have fun…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spent most of my day thinking of what pranks to pull on the hotel staff and the boys. I came up with a few ideas that no one will assume it was me and it was either one of the boys or a little kid just having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 word 3 letters...Sex

            I spent most of my day thinking of what pranks to pull on the hotel staff and the boys. I came up with a few ideas that no one will assume it was me and it was either one of the boys or a little kid just having fun.

            I walk out of my hotel room and into the lift. I press the lobby button and just relax. I am in a cutoff, ripped dark wash jeans, and my old pair of Converse that I love to wear. I look out the window of the lobby and see a bunch of girls outside waiting for us to come out. I decided to go through the kitchen because no one will be back there. It’s about 8:30pm which is perfect to find a club and release stress.

            I continue to look around the area until I find this club called “Downside” it looks like it is a good place to get wasted.

            I show the Bouncer my ID and he lets me in with ease. Thank god in America they believe anything. I walk in and head straight for the bar. I order 3 shots and down those…damn no effect. So I order the strongest they have and that hits the spot. I order the same drink and down it with no effort.

            I head to the dance floor to also help relieve stress. I see a gorgeous girl dancing in the middle of the dance floor and go up behind her and start grinding in her. She looks back and sees who I am. I don’t bother introducing myself since she already knows who I am and just ask her who she is. She said her was Maria or Marie or something that started with an “M”. I really didn’t care she was hot and I wanted to fuck her.

            See I couldn’t take her back to my hotel room because then the boys would know and heaven forbid they find out about my separate life. I would never hear the end of it.

            She continues to grind on me. I couldn’t take it anymore I took her hand and hurried to the bathroom. I went in first to see if anyone was in there. No one was…good. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Once she was in I pushed her up against the wall and locked the door.

            The music is so loud no one will be able to hear our moans so I go at it with her. I kiss her furiously and she starts kissing back. I break it and head to her neck. I moved her hair so I have better access to her neck. I find her sweet spot and hear a moan from her. I continue on with unzipping her dress and letting it fall from her. I take and step back and say “Fuck, you’re hot!” She has no time to respond as I go back to kissing her, I reach behind her back and unclasp her bra and let that fall also. I start kissing down her neck until I reach her chest. I take in her left breast for a while then her right. I start kissing down her stomach and with one swift move I removed her thongs.

            As I go further down I hear her saying “don’t tease, please” and “I want you”. Damn she’s a beggar she really wants me that bad. She probably has fantasized about me doing this to her with all those fan fiction writers writing stories.

            I’m not gonna lie some of those stories are extremely graphic it made me sometimes want to find a fan and make their fantasies come true. A lot of it was about all the bromances going into romances. Those were so graphic I wonder how the hell they came up with them.

            I start to eat her out and she’s keeping me held there. Shit the girl has a tight grip! I hear her say “L-Liam I-I-I’m c-c-close!” so I tell her “just let it go babe, just let it go,” and with that she releases all over my mouth. Damn she tasted good. She looks at me. Her blue eyes are looking straight into my brown ones and I can see the hint of lust in them.

            She pulls me in for another kiss and starts to tug on the hem of my shirt. I step back and strip it off. She puts her hands on my chest and goes down to where she’s at my hips. Her fingers are dangerously close to the waistband of my jeans.

            She pushes me to the other wall and is fiddling with my belt buckle when she gets that she goes for the button. She starts kissing down my body as she is taking off my jeans and CK boxers. I didn’t realize how hard I was until I looked down at her. She’s eyeing it like it’s the grand prize.

            “Don’t tease babe” I say to her.

            She looks up at me and complies with what I said and takes me all in. Fuck she’s good. I put my hands in her hair guiding her more of me. I feel her humming on my dick. “Babe that feels so good do it again” I say to her

            She does it again and starts to play with my balls. “Fuck that feels good.” I moan.

            I feel myself getting closer so I take myself out of her mouth. “Jump” I say.

            She does as she’s told. I turn us so her back is against the wall. I kiss her hard before thrusting into her. I gave her no time to adjust and started to thrust hard into her. I kept thrusting into her, she was moaning like crazy.

            I keep going and hear her say “L-Liam I-I’m c-c-close!” so I put my hand on her clit and start rubbing fast to speed up her orgasm.

            “S-So am I babe!” I say to her.

            I feel her flex around my dick and she releases. I do a couple more thrusts and release inside of her.

            I pull out and set her gently down and toss her clothes to her. I start put on my clothes back on.

            “Thanks for the good fuck…and doll if you don’t mind keeping this hush that would be great” I say to her

            “Sure anything for you!” She says all giddy.

            I walk out of the bathroom to see that a slow song is playing and I walk out of the club and back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get shaken awake by Louis.  
>  “Wake up, Liam! It’s time to get up! We got you McDonald’s breakfast! So it’s time to wake up!” Louis sings to me.  
>  “Wake me up like that again I will punch you in the balls.” I groggily say to him.  
>  “Oh c’mon Liam you love getting wakened up by me. I am the one that keeps you on your feet! Now get up lazy ass!” He yells at me.

            I got back to the hotel with little fans being there. I did the usual signing some of their papers or posters or whatever they had. I went to the lift and pressed my floor number.

            I was tired and tomorrow/today was going to be a long day.

            I got to my room and stripped off all my clothes. I hopped into my bed and eventually fell asleep.

            I get shaken awake by Louis.

            “Wake up, Liam! It’s time to get up! We got you McDonald’s breakfast! So it’s time to wake up!” Louis sings to me.

            “Wake me up like that again I will punch you in the balls.” I groggily say to him.

            “Oh c’mon Liam you love getting wakened up by me. I am the one that keeps you on your feet! Now get up lazy ass!” He yells at me.

            Damn boy I swear if I wasn’t in the band with him I would punch him.

            I threw my covers off of my body and headed to the bathroom to get a shower to get the smell of sex, alcohol, and smoke off of me.

            I turn the water on and let it warm up. Once warm I stripped my boxers and stepped into the shower. I lathered up and rinsed off. I washed my hair to get the grease out of it. I turned off the water and stepped out

            I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist and walked out to my room. I put on the usual clothing that management likes to see me in. Plain t-shirt, jeans, and converses, it’s always the same.

            I walk over to Niall and Zayn’s room to see what was the plans for today.

            “So mates what are we doing today?” I asked them

            “We have interviews all day and then we hit the road for the concert on Thursday.” Zayn tells me.

            “Oh joy!” I say quietly.

            “Are you okay mate?” Niall asks.

            “Yea I am just tired…Louis woke me up by singing to me.” I confess

            “Oh really, he did it to you too?” Zayn pipes in.

            “Yeah! I wanted to sleep in until one of you two woke me up.” I whined.

            “Sorry mate our first interview is coming in 10 minutes so he woke you up just in time.” Niall squeaks in.

            “Yeah well he still sucks!” I whine

            Me, Niall, and Zayn headed to Louis and Harry’s room for the interviews. I stepped into their room and it smelled like a mixture of colognes and after shaves.

            “Hey mates!” I yelled as soon as I walked in

            “What up!” Niall yelled right after me

            Zayn came in with a quiet “Hey”

            “Hey guys, in the living room!” I hear Harry yell.

            We all walk to the living area of their room. For some reason they got the bigger room I will never understand why.

            “Okay! Where is Louis?” I asked as I walked into living room.

            “All I know he went to wake you up then to get food, but he better hurry up the interviewer is coming.” Harry says worried.

            “Yea he owes all of us food! He woke all of us up promising he had McDonald’s breakfast and I am hungry.” Niall says

            “When are you not hungry?” Zayn asks

            “When I am sleeping or sick sometimes.” Niall cracks

            We all shake our heads and wonder what goes on in his head, but never ask.

            “I COME BEARING GIFTS!” We hear Louis scream.

            He walks in with a bunch of McDonald’s bags and a bunch of drinks.

            “Thank God, perfect time Lou we have our interviews to do and I was worried you wasn’t going to be here on time!” Harry exclaims

            “I told you I went to wake up Liam and to go get food. The McDonald’s is not that far from this hotel so I just walked.” Louis explains

            “Well it took you forever mate!” I said as I grab a couple bags from Louis and a couple drinks.

            “Well sorry” Louis apologizes. “I owed it to you guys to since I woke you all up.”

            “It’s alright now hand over the food!” Niall whines.

            “Alright mate Jesus you are hungry.” Louis argues

            “Yeah well” Niall spits back.

            Louis hands out the rest of the bags and drinks and we start digging in.

            The interviewer comes in just as we were finishing.

            “Hello boys!” She announces.

            We all waved at her since our mouths were still full.

            “How have you been?” she asks

            Harry is the first one to swallow his food. “Good just eating.”

            “Well that’s good” She answers back “When you guys are done we will start the interview, okay?”

            We all nod in agreement and try to finish eating. Once we were all done we threw away all of our trash.

            We started the interview and I tuned her out until she asked me a question.

            “So Liam, how do you like it here?” She imposed.

            “Ummm…I like it a lot here actually. It’s really nice to be here and see all the fans and to see the sights.” I answered

            “Well that’s good what sights have you seen?” She asks

            “A lot of them…I can’t remember all of their names but a lot and I liked them.” I told her.

            “Okay…Zayn…” She starts

            I tuned her out again. I really could care less I just wanted this to be over, but with my luck I had more interviews to go through and then a ride on a tour bus to another town.

            We continue the day with more interviews and I shut out each one of them and only answered the questions that were directed towards me.

            “Hey man, are you okay? I mean you just seem out of it.” Niall inquire.

            “Yeah I’m fine, just tired; been going through all of these interviews are tiring.” I lie to him

            I hate like to Niall but I just am tired and bored with all of this. I wish I could quit the band but that would be a complete mess of the boys trying to figure out why I did it and wanting an explanation from me. I wasn’t ready to give that explanation out.

            “Alright man, I was just checking on ya.” Niall finishes.

            After all the interviews I head back to my hotel room and I start to pack all my stuff. I have a lot of stuff since I have to have 2 different types of clothing. I only have an hour or so to pack so I just stuff everything in and I will deal with the rest later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being on the bus is such a hassle. I mean there is 5 boys and we eat like there is no tomorrow. Almost every stop we take we get food. I mean Niall stocks up knowing that he will be hungry at night. So he has a specific bag that is just for food. Louis only stocks up until the next stop. Same goes for me, Zayn, and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam shows his mean side! Uh-OH!

            Being on the bus is such a hassle. I mean there is 5 boys and we eat like there is no tomorrow. Almost every stop we take we get food. I mean Niall stocks up knowing that he will be hungry at night. So he has a specific bag that is just for food. Louis only stocks up until the next stop. Same goes for me, Zayn, and Harry.

            On our next stop I end up being the last one in the bus. I got some drinks, some food, some candy, and a pack of cigarettes. I usually don’t smoke, but I have been under so much stress with the boys constantly acting out and me sneaking off I need something to keep me calm. I won’t bother asking Zayn for some of his weed. That man does not share well.

            Anyways I was last one on.

            “Hey mate what did you get?” Louis asked.

            “I got a couple bottles of water, a couple bags of crisps, and some candy.” I answered him.

            “Cool. I got the same except the candy. Trying to watch my figure.” He says

            “What figure? You weigh almost the same when you tried out for X-Factor 3 years ago. So what figure do you have?” I sassed at him.

            “FYI I have gained weight. I have been lifting quite a bit and eating healthier. So yes I do have a figure to watch!” Louis sassed back.

            The boy knows when and how to sass you back when you need it. He is the sassiest when you poke at his weight. He will set you straight with that and with his sexuality.

            Speaking of his sexuality or in general all of our sexualities, people think that we are all gay and are with each other. Which safe to say for me and the rest of the lads we are all straight, but when you mess with Louis he is not afraid to set you straight.

            “Niall, mate what did you get?” I questioned Niall.

            “I haven’t got anything since the last trip. So the same stuff even though our next stop I will probably get some things.” He answers me

            “Jesus you eat a lot!” I exclaim

            “Well I am still growing mate!” He exclaimed back.

            “I’m just saying you eat A LOT.” I say

            “Yeah well” He replies.

            We all settle down and start playing FIFA and eating our snacks. I feel my phone vibrate and see that Harry texted me.

            _Dude what is up with you? You are jumping on everyone’s case. First Louis, then Niall, who’s next Zayn or me?_

I read over the text have I been doing that most recently. I know I always had to make sure they were okay but I never got on their case.

            I replied back.

            _Nothing’s wrong, I just realized a lot of things with them and no you or Zayn are next. Sorry?_

My phone vibrates again, noticing that it’s Harry

            _It’s cool just chill it a while don’t need some unnecessary drama. We are under enough stress already due to tour and everything else._

Oh, so now someone decides to check on me. Took them long enough to do something. I don’t need to be checked up on constantly just a little bit.

            I shoot him a text back.

            _Okay I will chill. Man I didn’t really mean it. I just like you guys been under a lot of stress. With the whole Danielle thing, then Leona, and now tour…I wish we had longer breaks at time. Ya know to just to chill and relax._

I look over at him typing away at his phone. I see the rest of the boys not even paying attention to the little secret conversation that was going on between me and Harry.

            I feel my phone again.

            _Yeah I know you don’t mean it and I know what you mean I wish the same. I miss being home and seeing my mom and Gemma. And I know you want to see your mom, Nicola, and Ruth also Brit. I understand that you are under more stress then the rest of us because of the recent events, but you gotta stick through it and remember if you need to talk to us just talk._

I look at the text and think to myself. Should I really tell them about my other life? Nah, I can keep them in the dark longer. I will talk to them about anything else but that. I look at Harry’s text again and look at him I see that he’s looking me. His green eyes meeting my brown ones, I notice that curiosity is roaming within them.

            _Yeah I’ll keep that in mind._

            That was all I replied back to him.

            I go back to watching Niall and Louis playing FIFA. Niall is in the lead of Louis and he’s not happy about it. I laugh a little at his childish way.

            “What are you laughing about Payne?” Louis snaps at me.

            “The fact that you are mad because Niall is beating you is what I am laughing at Tommo!” I reply back sharply.

            “Well do you want to go against him and see if you can beat him? I bet he plays this game when we go on breaks.” Louis exclaims at the top of his lungs.

            “Would you keep it down Zayn is sleeping. Let’s recall what happens when we wake him up.”  Harry says with a mouthful of crisps.

            “Yeah, be quiet remember last Deadly Day what Zayn did to Louis in his sleep?” I questioned.

            “Yeah well he started it by sleeping so damn much. I just was talking to Eleanor and we got into a huge fight and I was yelling. So his revenge was to dye my hair red.” Louis flashes back.

            “Hey it didn’t look so bad either. You looked really good. Maybe you should do that more often?” Harry pipes in before sipping on his water.

            “NO! Never ever ever again will I dye my hair red or any color for that fact. That was a one-time thing!” Louis argues.

            “Alright mate, now will you calm down or else I will die your hair pink!” I tell him.

            Louis gives me a death stare and then turns to Niall who oddly has been quiet this whole time.

            “Mate, are you alright?” Louis asks.

            “Yeah just waiting for you wankers to stop arguing so I can go back to kicking your ass in FIFA once again!” Niall replies proudly.

            “Oi! Let’s get this over with! But I want a rematch after the concert!” Louis inquires.

            “Deal!” Niall agrees.

            “Hey Paul how much longer do we have until we reach the hotel?” I yell up to the front

            “We should be there in an hour or so.” He shouts back

            Thank god I need to get off this bus! I need to get some air, I need to pee really bad, and I need a smoke.

            I end up playing against Niall in FIFA and end up losing. Harry gives it a shot to beat the Irishman and with no luck he ends up losing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey mate, what can I do for ya?” I asked moving away from the door to let him.  
>  “Oh, nothing really I can’t sleep and I heard that you were still awake, so I figured I would owe you a visit.” Harry explains coming through the door.  
>  “Oh okay, yeah I’m still awake and can’t sleep either. It’s been a rough couple of days with all the interviews and moving around constantly. I want to settle down and relax.” I explain to him jumping on my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets good in this chapter. Reason behind why Danielle and Liam aren't together and how Harry doesn't like Taylor.

        We finally end up at the hotel and it’s late. I am too tired to go and find a club. I just go to my hotel room and crash on my bed.

            I always get a single room because I always call dibs first and none of the boys are ever able to beat me.

            I lie on my bed and grab my room phone to call room service. I dial the number for it.

            “Hello may I get a cheeseburger with fries and 6 beers?” I ask.

            “Sure and what’s your room number?” the receptionist asks.

            “It’s 325” I reply back to her.

            “Your food will be right up” she says

            “Thank you” I say to her before hanging up the phone.

            I grab the remote and turn on the television. I flip through the channels until I see a soccer game.

            I watch majority of the game up until I hear a knock at my door. I get up and see that it’s Harry and not my room service.

            “Hey mate, what can I do for ya?” I asked moving away from the door to let him.

            “Oh, nothing really I can’t sleep and I heard that you were still awake, so I figured I would owe you a visit.” Harry explains coming through the door.

            “Oh okay, yeah I’m still awake and can’t sleep either. It’s been a rough couple of days with all the interviews and moving around constantly. I want to settle down and relax.” I explain to him jumping on my bed.

            Harry joins me on my bed and sees that I’m watching a soccer game.

            “Who’s winning the match?” He questioned me

            “Oh, ummm…West Brombrich Albion.” I answered him concentrating on the game.

            “Damn, I was hoping it was Manchester United. Good thing is that they are down by one and there is plenty of time to tie it up!” Harry says cheerfully

            “Man I’m okay with WBA being up, that’s my team that I root for!” I state to him.

            We continue to watch the game and then I hear a knock at my door again.

            “That must be my room service.” I tell harry getting off my bed to get the door

            I walk to my door and open the door. I can smell the food right when I opened the door.

            “Smells absolutely delicious!” I say out loud.

            “Do you want this billed to your tab or do you want to pay up front?” the bellboy asked me.

            “I’ll just pay up front. Let me get my billfold” I say running back into my room and getting into my suitcase.

            I walk back to the bellboy and hand him 80 dollars and told him to keep the change. I grab my food and beer and head back to my bed. I sit on my bed with Harry still beside me. Shit I forgot he was here. I was so hungry and thirsty I forgot about him.

            “LIAM!! I didn’t know you could drink I knew you got your kidney back but I never thought you would start drinking.” Harry says shockingly.

            “Ummm…yeah about that remember Josh’s birthday? Well that’s when I started drinking. I’ve been doing it for a while now, just not in front of you guys.” I explain.

            “Holy shit Liam! How come you never told us?” Harry inquires.

            “Because I knew I had a responsibility when it comes up to you boys and drinking it gets out of hand and so I have to be responsible and all that fun stuff” I muffled out, standing up.

            “Oh” was all what Harry could say

            “I mean I would love to drink with all you guys but I am “Mr. Sensible”” I include in

            “No, I understand Liam, we can get out of hand a lot of the time and you can’t ever enjoy it with us because of Management” He says sadly.

            “Yeah, but it’s okay…so do you want one?” I asked him pointing to one of the beers.

            “Sure, don’t want to feel left out.” Harry says clapping his hands to tell me to toss him a can.

            I toss him a can and sit back down on my bed. I don’t feel bad that Harry found out this way. I mean it was bound to happen. Something or someone was going to slip up.

            For the next couple of hours me and Harry just chilled and talked. I ended up ordering more beer for me and Harry.

            By 3 in the morning me and Harry were wasted. There was nothing we were keeping from each other.

            “…No really she cheated on me when we both were on tour with one of the male dancers!” I told Harry

            “Well at least you didn’t have to deal with someone so fucking clingy like fucking Taylor! America’s sweetheart my ass! She is such a hypocrite!” Harry told me

            “Yeah well at least she didn’t cheat on you…at least she paid attention to you. I would love to have that!” I complained to him

            “Yeah, no you don’t want to be with her…at first I really did like her, but after she tried to get in my pants every day or when I at Madison Square Garden. I did not want her there and I definitely did not want to leave England for New Year’s to be with her! She was delusional!” Harry whined.

            I have to admit Taylor just seemed too clingy to Harry. Everywhere we were she was right there with him. Harry said in a couple of interviews that he like Taylor and that he thought she was hot, but he always said after those interviews that he didn’t want to go out with her.

            Management apparently didn’t get that. Even though Harry was perfectly happy being single during tour and not during tour, he always said that the right girl will come around. He was just being happy. Then management got this “brilliant” idea that they would have Harry date Taylor.

            All of us agreed that it would be a very very bad idea for that to happen. We knew what Taylor was capable of when it came to song writing. We knew that whether Harry broke her heart or she broke his, we knew that there was going to be a song.

            “At least you broke off with her before they made you propose to her. That would be a disaster!” I tell Harry.

            “OH GOD! I would not even allow that to happen. I would quit the band or sue management if they made me do that! I couldn’t do that.” Harry got big eyed at the possibility of something like that.

            “Yeah well at least you don’t have to hide your other life from them!” Shit I just told Harry my secret.

            “What!? What are you talking about mate? None of us have another life, unless you do! Then that would explain a lot about you disappearing at night.” Harry says calmly.

            We are still completely wasted but I am hoping Harry will forget about this conversation. But knowing my luck…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, thanks. Oh are you going out tonight?” Shit he remembered.  
>  “Ummm, probably not because we have the concert, would be hard to cover up where I am going.” I tell him.  
>  “True point, maybe this weekend when we have a free night?” He really wanted to see this other life.  
>  “Yeah, I am surprised that you remembered what I told you last night. You were completely wasted.” I recall to Harry.  
>  “Mate, I am able to hold my liquor better than a Niall! So I remember a lot compared to a monkey.” Harry states.  
>  This was true. Whenever we all went out Niall was always the one that got drunk off his ass and Harry somehow managed to get him to the car by himself.

            I woke up with Harry being right beside me! I look under the covers and see that I am still fully clothed. Oh thank God! I was a bit worried that me and Harry downed one too many beers and did something we both would regret in this morning.

            “Harry wake up we got sound check in a half hour!” I shake Harry awake.

            “I don’t want to get up! I have a headache.” He moaned

            “Well get some coffee in ya and let’s move it!” I say getting off my bed and to my suitcase to grab some clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower.

            “Ughh!” I heard Harry.

            I strip all my clothes and step into the shower. I lather myself up and down in Axe body wash and rinse off. I wash my hair for it to smell good and to get the smell of beer out of it. I step out of the shower and dry off. I put on my clothes and walk out to my room to see Harry still being here.

            “What can I do for ya, mate?” I asked him.

            “Oh, nothing just got some coffee in me and I was just about to use your shower to get the stench off of me.” Harry says pointing at himself.

            “Yeah, go on ahead and use it. Do you want some of clothes to borrow for the day or until you get to your room?” I asked him, while grabbing my cologne.

            “Yeah, thanks. Oh are you going out tonight?” Shit he remembered.

            “Ummm, probably not because we have the concert, would be hard to cover up where I am going.” I tell him.

            “True point, maybe this weekend when we have a free night?” He really wanted to see this other life.

            “Yeah, I am surprised that you remembered what I told you last night. You were completely wasted.” I recall to Harry.

            “Mate, I am able to hold my liquor better than a Niall! So I remember a lot compared to a monkey.” Harry states.

            This was true. Whenever we all went out Niall was always the one that got drunk off his ass and Harry somehow managed to get him to the car by himself.

            “So how about this weekend, Payne?” Harry asked again.

            “Yeah, sure, I’ll show you what I do without lot.” I tell him

            “Great now I need to get a shower really quick. Can you put what clothes you want me to wear on the counter in the bathroom?” Harry asked walking to the bathroom.

            “Sure” is all I said.

            I walked to my suitcase and pulled out a Queen long sleeve shirt, black pair of skinny jeans and a pair of converses for Harry. I went into the bathroom to drop them off and he’s singing his part of “One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)”.

            “Sound great mate!” I yell at him.

            “Holy shit Liam! You scared me. Thanks by the way.” Harry thanked me.

            “For what?” I asked.

            “For the clothes and for saying I sound great.” He yells through the shower door.

            “Yeah, no problem mate!” I shout back.

            I walk out of the bathroom and into my room and lie on my bed. I switch the television on and start flipping through the channels. I see there is nothing on so I turn the television off and just lie on my bed waiting for Harry to get out.

            “Ready?” Harry asked, walking out of the bathroom.

            “Yeah! Let’s go!” I say, getting off my bed.

            Me and Harry head to the lobby of the hotel.

            “So you’re not going to tell the rest of the boys about me?” I questioned Harry walking beside him.

            “No, I’ll keep your secret and let you tell them yourself when you’re ready.” He says to me.

            “Thanks.” I say to him right before we reach the lobby.

            We walk the rest of the way to the lobby in silence.

            As we walk in the lobby the other boys are already there.

            “Hey, we thought for a while you was going to be late.” Niall says.

            “Nope! Me and Harry chilled together last night. We had so much fun that we wore ourselves out, I guess.” I respond back to Niall.

            “Okay, then! Ready to go?” I hear Louis ask all of us.

            In unison we say “yeah”

            As we file out of the hotel the fans are acting extremely crazy! I mean they are not letting us breath.

            I look back to Niall and he is freaking out a little because of his claustrophobia. The poor Irish get so freaked out. I feel so bad for him. I mean to fans know he is claustrophobic, but they still end up freaking the shit out of him.

            I grab Niall’s hand and pull him closer to me since I was closer to the van. We jump in and I hear Niall wheezing.

            “Mate, look at me! Calm down! Deep breaths!” I say to him trying to calm him down.

            I see his blue eyes meet my brown ones and I see him taking deep breaths.

            “Okay now?” I asked him

            He nods and sits back in his seat, still taking deep breaths.

            The rest of the boys file in and we drive away.

            I stay quiet while the rest of the boys talk. I look out the window and start to fall asleep.

            I don’t know how long I was out but Harry is shaking me awake.

            “Li, wake up!” Harry says.

            “I’m up!” I yell. I was in such a good state of sleeping I was enjoying my dream.

            We walk into the arena and head towards backstage. Lou and Caroline are already back there and they grab me and Harry first to get our clothes and hair done.

            Since me and Harry are already done we head to the stage and look out.

            “Who would have ever thought we would be in this position?” I say aloud, hearing the echoes of the arena.

            “I don’t think any of us thought it was possible.” He responds back.

            “You know I might actually go out tonight after the concert just to get some of the adrenaline out of me.” I say to Harry.

            “Oh, yeah? Can I come with?” He asks

            “Yeah, just make sure you change out of the management clothing. If you want you can once again borrow something of mine.” I tell him

            “Okay, yeah I might do that instead, most of my clothes are all nice and not club appropriate.” He responds to me.

            “Okay meet in my room right after the concert because the other lads will be somewhere else.” I tell him.

            He nods and the other lads have come out and handed me and Harry our microphones and in-ears.

            We go through sound check with a breeze and me and the lads go to get something to eat at McDonald’s.

            “So what are you lot doing after the concert?” I asked the rest of the lads.

            “I will probably go and find a place where I can drink” Niall responds back first.

            “I will probably end up going to sleep” Zayn replies back.

            “I am probably going with Niall so I can buy his drinks and get him wasted faster!” Louis replies jokingly, while giving Niall a playful punch.

            “I’m probably going to chill back at the hotel.” Harry was the last to respond.

            “Cool, I will be doing what Harry is doing” I say to them.

            Me and Harry knew what we were going to be actually doing. The rest of the lads will be somewhere else like I called it.

            We eat and head back to the arena. Once we are at the arena we are pushed back into our stage clothes.

            During the concert, it was the usual shenanigans. We would mess with Harry during his solo or the usual bromancing with one of the boys. The fans were soaking it up and I was hating it more.

            I mean I put up this façade for the fans but sometimes I just want it to all stop. I mean I love the fans but I know as soon as I go on Tumblr this concert will be all up and the fans freaking out over the bromances.

            After the concert me and Harry head to the hotel to change. Zayn decided he would go with Niall and Louis to whatever bar to get drinks.

            Me and Harry head to my room and I give him my suitcase that has all my club clothes. He looks through it and finds and Pink Floyd t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of Vans. I went through my clothes and picked out a black Ramones t-shirt, a pair of light wash jeans, and black Converses.

            “Ready to see my other life?” I asked Harry.

            “Let’s go!” He sounded way to enthuastic for my liking.

            We head out and go through the kitchen.

            “Why are we going through the kitchen?” He questioned me, still following me.

            “Because we don’t need the fans to know where we are going, now do we?” I say to him

            “No I guess not. They will assume we are there to sign their precious items” Harry states.

            We continue through the kitchen and through the alleyway right beside it. We look to make sure there are no fans close by. We see there are no fans we turn left and walk towards a club that wasn’t that far. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took no time for me and Harry to get into the club. They believed Harry was 21 and is allowed in the club. Once in I bee-lined to the bar and order 5 shots. Harry went to the dance floor and started to dance with this red head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As again there is sex.

            It took no time for me and Harry to get into the club. They believed Harry was 21 and is allowed in the club. Once in I bee-lined to the bar and order 5 shots. Harry went to the dance floor and started to dance with this red head.

            I laugh at the fact that the girl is trying to get into his pants and he’s trying to back away. He looks so helpless.

            I continue to laugh and order 5 more shots. I down those shots and head to the dance. I see Harry was finally able to get away from the red head and to the bar where he was getting pestered by a black-haired girl. I noticed Harry took to her more than the red-head. I have a feeling he is going to get lucky tonight.

            I start dancing with a blonde who didn’t recognize me. Thank God! I asked the blonde her name; she told me it was Liza. I would have never thought her name would be that, but hey whatever she was smokin’. She was grinding on me like no tomorrow she had an ass like Louis and her tits were amazing. She probably had work done, but I could be wrong.

            We kept dancing my hands on her hips having her move to the bass of the music. She moved with me like we were puzzle pieces. It was hot. I pulled her to the bar and order me a shot and her martini.

            I downed the shot and she took sips trying to do small talk. She was actually pretty smart. I look past her and see Harry making out with the black-haired girl. I am going to have to ask him her name.

            Me and Liza continued to talk. While Harry decided to leave

            “Hey mate, I’m out! Thanks for letting me join ya tonight!” He says excitedly.

            “Yeah, no problem. Just tell me when you want to come again.” I yell at him as he is leaving.

            “Alright mate!” He yells back leaving the club with the black-haired girl.

            I look at my phone and see that it’s around midnight. I still have time before I have to be back to the club. I continue to talk to Liza.

            She told me that she just broke it off with her boyfriend and isn’t looking for anybody. She just came with a bunch of friends to get her mind off of her ex. She pointed to her friends who all waved and started to giggle.

            I say to her “If you want I can make your night a whole lot better”

            She agrees and I take her a room. This club I noticed was that kind that had bedrooms like it was a house. We find an empty room and I pull her into the room and close and lock the door.

            She slams me in the door and kisses me ferociously. I return the favor and start pushing up her dress. I feel that she doesn’t have any underwear on and start fingering her.

            She moans into the kiss and I smile because she was that easy. I turn us around and put her to the wall and continue to finger her.

            Liza breaks the kiss and moans “OH, LIAM!” She releases her juices all over my fingers and I bring them to my mouth and lick them clean.

            Liza is looks at me her grey eyes are dark with lust and she pushes me on the bed and straddles me. She takes off my shirt and is rubbing her crotch on my hard-on. She starts massaging my muscles.

            “Do you sing?” She asked me

            “Yeah, I do actually. I am in a band.” I reply

            “I can tell. Your muscles give it away.” She says, still massaging.

            I pull her down and kiss her hard. I bite on her bottom lip and she opens and I slide my tongue in her mouth.

            I feel her hand at my jeans and she unbuttons them in no time. She gets up and removes my jeans and boxers in one swift move.

            I groan at the sudden cold air hitting my cock. It is quickly replaced with her mouth. Her warm mouth, I moan.

            “Baby, keep going” I say to her, grabbing her hair and bucked my hips into her. She gags a little but keeps going.

            “B-baby I-I’m c-close” I say and she removes her mouth and crawls back up to me and kiss me.

            Her lips are amazing and they move in-sync with mine. Before I know it she sinks down on me.

            We both moan. She felt amazing and I filled her up.

            I held her hips and thrusted in sync with her. I could feel I was close and I knew she was close also.

            I push her off and got off the bed. She gave me a confused look but then she got back on her knees and started to suck me off again.

            “You’re such a good little slut. Knowing how my cock so well. I want to come in your mouth” I spit at her.

            I feel her moaning around my dick and sucking harder than before. She moaned one more time and that put me over the edge. I cum all in her mouth and she swallowed it.

            “Good girl” I moan coming from my high.

            She gets up and lies on the bed and started to play with herself. I look at her and stalked over and removed her hand with my face.

            “You are such a whore” I say to her pussy. Having my hot breath hit her clit.

            I start licking up and down her folds and sucking her clit.

            I put two fingers in her and continue to suck on her clit.

            She is writhering under me and bucking her hips. I had to use my other hand to keep her in place.

            I felt she was close. “Cum for me, baby, let it rip” and right then and there she lets go.

            I lick up everything and I go back up and kiss her to have her taste herself and I could taste myself.

            We made out for a while until I heard my phone ring. It must have been one of the boys wondering where I was.

            I get out of the bed and find my pants and see a text from Louis.

            _Hey I came by your room but you must be asleep…I was going to tell you about the pub, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight ~Lou_

I chuckle at the text but I don’t reply back.

            I look over to Liza and she is off the bed putting her clothes back on. I follow suite and put my clothes back on.

            “I hope you work things out with your boyfriend.” I say to her tugging my shirt over my head.

            “Thanks, I hope you have fun on tour.” She responds back before walking out of the room and down the stairs back into the club.

            I look at my phone and see that it’s 4:24 am.

            “Shit” I say walking out of the room and through the club and out into the cold air.

            I walk back to the hotel and go through the alleyway because some fans were still there. I went through the kitchen and up the lift and as I was pulling out my card for my room I notice that my door was cracked open.

            I push my door open and walk in to see Zayn standing there.

            “Hey mate! What are you doing here and how did you get in my room?” I questioned him.

            “Oh I was going to tell you about what happened to Niall and Paul let me in because you didn’t answer your door.” He says nonchalantly

            “So how long have you been in here?”

            “Long enough to see that you have packed more clothes than Louis and I like the clothes in the suitcase by the couch, mind if I borrow sometimes?”

            “Ummm, sure why not. So what happened to Niall?”

            “Oh, he got hit on by a guy who thought he was gay. He turned such a bright red that me and Louis busted out laughing. This made Niall go even redder. We ended up grabbing Niall by the shoulders and leading him out of the pub.” Zayn said trying not to laugh.

            I laughed so hard that I fell on the bed. “Poor Niall” I stutter out between pants.

            Zayn started to laugh too and fell on my bed right beside me laughing so loud we could have woke up whoever was beside my room.

            We started to die down laughing before there was silence. Zayn ended up breaking the silence first.

            “So why do you have all these clothes?”

            I was contemplating on lying to him and keep it my and Harry’s secret for a while longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have them for comfort.” I lie to Zayn.  
>  I have gotten better on my lying since having this secret. So Zayn couldn’t tell that I was lying to him.  
>  “Oh…cool” Zayn says, coolly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! :( Sorry I have been working on my other story "Lost Love" and I ran out of ways for the rest of the boys to find out.

        “I have them for comfort.” I lie to Zayn.

            I have gotten better on my lying since having this secret. So Zayn couldn’t tell that I was lying to him.

            “Oh…cool” Zayn says, coolly.

            Me and Zayn continue talking about how Niall got hit on by a gay guy.

            “I mean how does someone assume you’re gay? Was it because of his hair?” I asked Zayn

            “I think so! I mean he dyes it like every 4 months or something! So it had to be that.” Zayn says

            I laughed so hard at the fact that the little Irishmen were capable of getting male attention like that. Next time I go out with the boys I am going have to see Niall in action of getting this attention.

            “God I swear he gets in the most ridiculous situations!” I say.

            “Yeah he does! No more drinking for him.” Zayn responds back.

            “Definitely!” I agree.

            Me and Zayn talk for a little longer before I kick him out of my room and go take a shower.

            I’m surprised he didn’t ask why I smelled like alcohol or why I was so late in. I get out of my shower and get changed into a pair of boxers when I hear a knock on my door.

            I look around to see if Zayn forgot something, but he didn’t, so I go to the door and open it and find Louis at my door completely wasted.

            “Yes, Louis. How do I ever owe this visit?” I say to him

            “You know you are such a nice guy?” he slurs together.

            “Yeah I know that. Now why are you here and drunk may I add?” I ask him

            “Oh, because I wanted to talk to you about Eleanor.” Louis says.

            “What about her?” I say helping him to my couch.

            “I’m thinking about breaking up with her…” Louis says.

            “You’re joking right? I mean you guys are so perfect for each other. What happened?” I inquire.

            “She happened. She’s way too clingy. I mean the woman has to know every single move I make. It’s annoying.” He explains.

            “That doesn’t mean to break up with her. Louis you’re drunk maybe you should get some sleep and talk to me in the morning about this.” I suggest to him.

            “NO! I am drunk because of her! She called me when I was out with Zayn and Niall and asked why I was at a club where there are girls. I told her I am free to do what I please when she’s not with me. She got mad and hung up on me. I told her that when I was sober. Then she called again and apologized for saying what she did, but by that time I was drunk and told her whatever.” He explains to me.

            I help him to the other bed in my room and lay him down and ran my fingers through his hair. Within 10 minutes he was out like a light.

            I jumped in my bed and fell asleep.

            When I woke up I saw a body next to me. I look and see Louis moved during the middle of the night from his bed to mine.

            “Louis…Louis” I say nudging him.

            He stirs a little but doesn’t say anything, so I push off the bed.

            “WHAT THE HELL?!?!” Louis yells.

            “You wouldn’t wake up.” I state.

            “So you push me off the bed!” he argues.

            “Do you have a hangover?” I asked

            “Yes…Yes I do! I’m going to get coffee! I’ll talk to you later!” Louis says standing up and walking out of my door.

            I sigh and shake my head, smiling at the fact that he doesn’t remember what we talked about.

            I get dressed and walk out to the dining area of the hotel to see the boys there getting food and Louis drinking a big cup of coffee. I just smile.

            “What are you smiling about Payne?” Harry asks

            “Oh the fact that Louis has a hangover and he is drinking a huge cup of coffee because of his hangover.” I say.

            Harry just shakes his head and smiles.

            I get some food and sit down with the lads and we all talked.

            “So Liam where were you yesterday? I forgot to ask you.” Zayn says with a mouthful of egg.

            “Oh I went for a walk, I wanted to clear my head and I didn’t want to be coupe up in the room all night.” I lie to him.

            “Oh okay, I was just wondering.” He says.

            We continue to talk and tease Niall about how he got hit on by a guy.

            “Maybe you should dye your hair back to brown maybe then guys won’t assume you’re gay” I state to him.

            “No! I like my blonde locks!” he says offensively.

            We all just laugh at him.

            “Hey I’m just saying. Maybe if ya did guys would hit on you.” I suggest.

            He just glares at me and I laugh at him again.

            “I’m just kidding Nialler! I like your blonde locks!” I reassure

            “Dude I don’t flow that way!” he protests.

            “I know you don’t neither do I!” I say.

            We all just crack up for no reason, but it’s nice because we can actually be ourselves without management messing it up.

            We finish up eating and Paul stands in front of the table.

            “Okay boys we have a busy day today! We have a signing at noon then you have an interview right after that, then it’s concert time! So no wasting time! It’s already 10:45 so let’s go! Also Louis why are you in your pajama bottoms?” Paul finished

            “Because I was hoping for a lazy day, also because they are an easy change for a busy day.” Louis exclaims.

            We all just laugh at his ridiculous excuse and get up and head out to the car in front of the hotel. Louis got the front seat while Zayn and Niall got the middle then me and Harry got the way back.

            I feel my phone vibrate-

            _Did you hook up with that blonde chick? –H_

            I look at him and nod. I reply back

            _Did you hook up with the black-haired girl? –Li_

He looks at his phone then at me then back to his phone

            _No, we actually talked. She was really nice. Better than the red-head, I can say that much. We are still talking. –H_

Wow I’m surprised Harry didn’t hook up with her. I mean she was stunning. If I wasn’t busy with Liza I would have hooked up with her.

            _What was her name? She looked stunning. I’m surprised you didn’t hook up with her. –Li_

I hear Harry typing back

            _Her name was Haley. I know but I didn’t want to take advantage of her dude. C’mon I wouldn’t stoop to that level. –H_

I reply back

            _Nice name. True point. So next city coming out with me? –Li_

_Yeah sure why not! –H_

I look at Harry and smile at him; he smiles back because it was our little secret of our plans.

            I notice that we are at a mall that was huge! I mean it was a couple stories and had loads of shops in them. I knew if we had time we would all be shopping.

            We all take a seat next to each other and wait for them to let the girls and guys through. I mean our fan base consisted of mostly girls but there were some guys that liked our music who became as we call them “Directioners”.

            I checked my phone to see that it’s 11:55. Five more minutes, I sit back in my chair and rest my head on the back of the chair and just take deep breaths.

            Next thing I know I get nudged by Zayn which was the signal for me to get up and sign a bunch of cds, posters, papers, etc. it was the same old shit at every signing.

            About 2 hours later of signing stuff we had an interview with the local radio station. That took about an hour with the same old questions about Danielle and about everything else in my life that was happening.

            Everything was going fine until the interviewer brought out a picture of me leaving the club last night. Shit I left through the back way there is no way there was a pap back there unless it was a fan.

            “So Liam what is this? A fan took a picture of you leaving this club in the wee hours this morning. She stated that you was completely wasted and looked like you just had sex. Want to explain?” She exposed me.

            “Ummm well…I was out for a walk trying to clear my head and ummm well…I stopped at the club to get a drink. Then I lost track of time after a couple more drinks. I started to dance and ummm…dragged a girl up to a room.” I said slowly.

            I looked at Zayn, Louis, and Niall and see that Niall is fuming. Zayn and Louis look confused and shocked. Harry just had a smirk on his face.

            We ended the interview and I took a run for it! I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could and get to the arena.

            I hailed a cab only knowing if I was in the car with Niall I wouldn’t be hearing it from him.

            I tell the cab driver the arena and he heads there with no questions about who I was.

            I reach the arena and walk through the back to the big black doors say “One Direction” I see that we all have separate dressing rooms and I find mine with a star that has my name on it. I walk in and sit on the couch.

            I eventually lie down on the couch and close my eyes.

            I don’t know how long I was out but I was jolted awake by a door slamming shut. I wait for my eyesight to adjust and see that it’s Niall.

            “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” He yells.

            “What the hell was what?” I ask back.

            “YOU KNOW WHAT PAYNE! DON’T FUCKING LIE TO ME!” He argues.

            “Fine I had a second life from you guys! But I am nowhere sorry for having it! I was living my life that I wanted!” I say calmly.

            “WITH THE HELL WITH THAT! YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE! YOU KEPT IT FROM ME AND THE BOYS! HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL, LIAM?” He continues to yell.

            “WELL, technically Harry already knew. He found out when we were drinking late one night.” I explain.

            “WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! HE FUCKING KNEW! I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!” Niall yells.

            “NOW DON’T FUCKING GO KILLING PEOPLE BECAUSE I DECIDED TO HAVE A LIFE OTHER THAN FUCKING WATCHING YOU DUMB ARSES GETTING DRUNK!” I yell at him.

            “I DON’T FUCKING CARE LIAM! YOU DECIDED NOT TO TELL US! WE COULD’VE HAD AN AWESOME TIME TOGETHER!” He argues back.

            “NO WE COULDN’T BECAUSE I’M FUCKING DADDY DIRECTIONER! I HAVE TO KEEP EYE ON YOUALL AND MAKE SURE YOU FUCKING GET BACK SAFELY TO YOUR FLATS OR TO THE FUCKING HOTELS! SO NO I DON’T GET TO HAVE AN AWESOME TIME UNLESS I’M ALONE DRINKING AND FUCKING RANDOM GIRLS!” I scream at him.

            He looks at me with astonishment.

            “YOU STILL ARE A FUCKING ARSEHOLE FOR LYING TO AT LEAST ME! AND RANDOM GIRLS? WHAT THE HELL?” He yells

            “Yes random girls! Not just one but about 10 or so since we have been in the States.” I say calming down a bit.

            “DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK WHEN DID ALL THIS SHIT START?” He asks.

            “After Danielle. Well, actually the drinking was during Danielle when I found out I had my second kidney back. The fucking of random girls was after me and Danielle broke up. Also speaking of her I don’t miss her a bit!” I say to him.

            “WELL HELL LIAM!” was all he could say.

            “I’m not sorry from keeping it from you guys I mean I literally had the time of my life! I love it! It was so free!” I explain to him.

            “Mate, you are something else! You are full of secrets. So wait was that where you was when you went on your ‘walks’” he asks.

             I nod my head yes. “Yeah and the night that you got wasted you got hit on by a dude I was going to tell Zayn when he saw my other suitcase full of the clothes that aren’t management approved, but I opted not to.”

            “Well hell, you know how to keep a secret mate. I give you some props. Great job!” Niall compliments me.

            “Thanks I think. So are we cool? I mean I know you are still a little mad but hell I wanted my life” I imply.

            “Yeah, we’re cool. Just next time can we all go out and drink? I would like to go and have an actual drink with ya.” He states.

            “Yeah, sure maybe tomorrow or something, yeah?” I ask

            “Yeah” he says.

            Paul comes in shouting that it’s almost show time.

            Niall runs out of my dressing room to go get ready and I quickly put on my first outfit and Lou doesn’t need to come in and do my hair because I had it buzz cut.

            Paul shouts again that we have a minute to get to the mechanical lifts to start.

            I bolt out of my room and get to the very first lift and put in my in-ears and grab my microphone.

            I see Louis beside me and Zayn beside him.

            “Hey me and Zayn want to talk to after the show, it’s about what happened.” Louis says.

            “How about a quick story, I had a second life, I lie to you guys besides Harry, I fuck a couple girls, it all started after Danielle besides the drinking that was after my second kidney, and I regret none of it. How’s that?” I state quickly.

            “Fine with us” Louis says smirking.

            Next thing I know I’m getting shot up through the floor by the lift and we start our first song.

            The concert goes as plan, the whole bromances messing with each other. I decided to massage Harry during his solo and he moaned which the crowds went wild and me and Louis made fun of him for it.

            All in all, my second life ended up being revealed on live television, Niall got mad, Louis and Zayn were alright with it, management got piss because they didn’t know, but honestly I don’t really give a fuck about it all! I had a hell of a lot fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the only way I could make sure they all found out.


End file.
